


Operation Holiday Queer

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M, Mistletoe, Religious Conflict, Salty Castiel (Supernatural), Schmoop, Soft Dean Winchester, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: For three years since coming out, he’d spent every Christmas sitting around a dinner table hearing passive aggressive comments, ridiculous misinformation, and some occasional slurs. So when Castiel’s aunt so kindlysuggestedthat he bring a girlfriend, the solution was obvious to him. Bring a boyfriend instead.Unfortunately, he didn’t have a boyfriend to bring.





	Operation Holiday Queer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessJesstheBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/gifts).



> Sorry this is last minute, I needed to kick myself in the ass to get it out. We all know very well that smut is what I do best, so I truly hope you enjoy this attempt at some not-smut! You said you liked fake relationships, high school AU’s, and that you preferred characters to not be underage. In this fic they’re 18, and seniors in high school.

It sounded so easy when Castiel first thought of it.

His immediate family and his friends were all supportive of his sexuality, but his extended family was almost entirely homophobic. For three years since coming out, he’d spent every Christmas sitting around a dinner table hearing passive aggressive comments, ridiculous misinformation, and some occasional slurs.

In his youth, he’d loved spending the holidays with his family. He liked that they were firm in upholding traditions, that they made a big deal out of them and invited everybody to participate. For all that he loved those memories, no amount of nostalgia could make it worth his while to sit silently for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to lose his family, but he didn’t want to pretend it was fine. Not after all the time he’d spent learning to accept himself.

So when Castiel’s grandmother so kindly _suggested_ that he bring a girlfriend, the solution was obvious to him. Bring a boyfriend instead.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a boyfriend to bring.

He complained about it to his friends, hoping for one of them to suggest a different plan. They did not. Instead, Charlie said he should bring Dean. His best friend. The _reason_ he didn’t have a boyfriend, because Inias accused him of being in love with Dean. He was wrong, clearly, but refused to listen to reason.

Instead of being as horrified as Castiel was at Charlie’s suggestion, Dean just grinned. “Hell yeah. Bet I could show ‘em just how good they have it with you.”

Castiel sputtered indignantly. “You can’t possibly-“

“Why not?” Charlie insisted. “It’s perfect. He can be a shit, show them you’re a perfect angel, and also call them out on their bullshit. You’ve dealt with this for _years_. Put them in their place.”

“Dean surely has plans,” he tried.

“Nah. Sammy’s doin’ dinner with Jess and her family. So long as I’m there in the morning it won’t matter.” Dean turned pleading eyes on him. Castiel knew they were false, but he could feel himself caving. “C’mon, Cas. Please?”

Something must’ve shown on his face, because Dean grinned. Castiel sighed. “Fine. But you’re going to make my family love you so they’ll want me to bring men around.”

Charlie grinned. “You should act like an asshole so his ass kissing stands out more.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the mental image of it. His entire family appalled by him, but loving his boyfriend and insisting he come back. It was… no. No, they were just friends. Loving his _fake_ boyfriend. Of course.

“Does that mean Operation Holiday Queer is a go?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said, then rolled his eyes when Dean and Charlie high fived. Children, all of them.

 

——————

 

They arrived at the doorstep of the large estate, and Dean gawked at the sight of it. They’d driven Dean’s car in case something happened and they needed to leave early. It wasn’t like his parents could drive him home, considering they were both working over Christmas. The rumble of the Impala had soothed Castiel’s mind over the drive, paired with the sound of Dean singing along with Pink Floyd under his breath. But here, facing his family, he could feel his hands shaking.

“Hey,” Dean said, voice soft. “You got this, Cas. You can trust me.”

Cas nodded. “I can trust you,” he repeated. “And if all else fails, we can go home.”

“Exactly,” Dean smiled, then reach down to intertwine his fingers with Castiel’s. “Now let’s get our ‘in love’ faces on, yeah?”

Castiel smiled back at him. “Yeah.”

They rang the doorbell and were promptly greeted by Balthazar. “What do we have here?” he grinned.

“Hello, Balthazar,” he greeted, schooling his face. “This is my boyfriend, Dean. May we come in?”

“Mmmm. Of course, darling,” he said, stepping aside. “I’m sure Naomi will be quite pleased to hear that you took her advice and brought your lover with you.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile. Balthazar was, thankfully, understanding of his sexuality. His time in Europe must’ve done wonders for his proclivity to acceptance. “Oh, I bet she will.” He guided himself and Dean forward, watching Dean’s face as he took in the ostentatious decorations Castiel had once also been awed by. Now it felt pretentious.

May as well start being an asshole. “Naomi really loves letting everyone know she has money, doesn’t she?” Balthazar sputtered, and Castiel could see Dean’s lip twitch in an attempt to hide his amusement. “What does the Bible say again? ‘God resisteth the proud, but giveth grace unto the humble.’” Balthazar nodded, confusion riddling his features. Castiel had never once questioned anything. “Sounds stupid-eth to me.”

Dean smiled sweetly at him, looking the perfect picture of a guy whose boyfriend was being perfectly cool. “Are there any snacks yet?”

Balthazar nodded, still looking a little frazzled. “Yes, of course. I made deviled eggs earlier.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, following Balthazar and pulling Castiel behind him.

A thought popped into his head, and Castiel pulled his hand a bit to stop him. “What are your limits on sexual things?” he whispered.

Dean looked surprised, but grinned. “None.”

“You sure?” Castiel asked. “Jokes, touching, everything? Even kissing?”

“Try to warn me if you’re gonna touch my dick, yeah, but otherwise I’m good.”

Castiel nodded. He hadn’t intended to go that far anyway. He let Dean walk them over to the living room, where Balthazar was standing with Gabriel, Hannah, and Anna. “And there they are now,” Balthazar said, overly warmly. Castiel felt a little bad for making him part of this as well. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Sup,” Castiel greeted, and all three of his cousins balked, save for Balthazar, who looked like he’d just proved his point. “This is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is Anna, Gabriel, and Hannah.” He pointed at them in turn. “Anna called our cousin Uriel a sheep last year, Gabriel has a sugar addiction, and Hannah’s had a weird incestuous crush on me since we were ten.”

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Anna all laughed, but Hannah balked indignantly. “I have not!”

“She got naked under a robe and dropped it when I walked in once,” Castiel whispered to Dean, just loud enough that they could all hear it. “But I guess it’s not that weird because she’s adopted.”

Hannah scoffed, and Gabriel snorted. Dean smiled and grabbed a deviled egg off the platter where it sat on the table. He held it out for Castiel. “Want one?” Dean’s eyes shone with mischief that Castiel had learned over the years to detect, so he nodded. Dean brought it up to his mouth slowly, hand-feeding him. Castiel took it in, making sure to wrap his lips around Dean’s finger and groan.

He chewed and swallowed quickly, though. He forgot how much he hated deviled eggs. “These taste like shit, Balth.”

“I think they’re good,” Dean said, muffled slightly around one. He swallowed and turned a charming smile at Balthazar. “Cas is just a spoilsport.”

“Cas, huh?” Gabriel asked, quirking his brow. “I thought you didn’t do nicknames, Castiel.”

“Not from you,” he corrected. “He gives good head. He can call me whatever he wants.”

Castiel could see Dean carefully holding back any reaction other than his casual smile. “I like giving people nicknames. Plus, Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.”

“You bet your ass,” Cas grinned, giving Dean a light spank while he walked past him to the couch. He plopped down with a sigh, but immediately realized he was thirsty. “Are there any good drinks in this house?”

“We can drink water,” Dean tried.

“Bullshit,” Castiel said. “If they’re gonna host a party they should at least get some damn soda.”

“There’s seltzer water,” Hannah commented, pointing to the table where a bottle was chilling in ice.

He rolled his eyes. “I’d sooner drink liquid soap than seltzer water.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but it is pretty terrible,” Anna agreed. Hannah looked at her in pointed anger. “What?”

“Nothing,” Hannah huffed. Castiel had no idea what their deal was, but he really wanted to find out. This whole asshole persona was getting to his head. And he could see it similarly going to Dean’s, both of them adapting into the roles of obnoxious dickbag and insouciant sweetheart.

He should be nicer to Dean. He could be an ass to his family, but he needed to show Dean that he still cared about him and would never be like that with him.

He waved Dean over, and immediately Dean got that little glint in his eye again. Before Cas had a chance to react, Dean was in his lap. He sat down sideways, so he could still meet Castiel’s eyes. Castiel carefully schooled the surprise off of his face, choosing instead to smirk. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s back and pulled him closer, the gesture screaming possessiveness.

“I’m bored,” he complained, smooshing his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m not,” Gabriel muttered, then spoke louder. “Dinner’s gonna be ready in a few, so try to sit tight until then.”

“Sit tight,” Castiel confirmed. “I can do that.” He tapped Dean’s leg and leaned in to whisper to him. Dean nodded and maneuvered himself until he was straddling Castiel’s lower thighs, hands around his shoulders. Castiel had told him he wasn’t going to pull anything, and he meant it. 

Dean looked incredible in the soft light of the room. How had Castiel not noticed before? His eyes shone brightly, his lips looked soft and inviting, his gentle smile complimented every feature. “You’re so beautiful,” Castiel spoke, awe in his voice. He didn’t mean to say it, but he wasn’t going to take it back.

The flush on Dean’s cheeks just made his cute freckles stand out more. “Sap,” he smiled, but his tone wasn’t the fake one he’d had earlier. He leaned in like Castiel had told him, rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. Castiel pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back and holding him completely. Some possessive part of him loved it, the feeling of Dean melting into him and relaxing into the pseudo-cuddle session. He ignored it.

There wasn’t anything sexual about it, surprisingly. Castiel had thought there would be some sort of sexual tension, but there wasn’t. There was only Dean’s warm cheek against his shoulder and his breath against Castiel’s neck. It felt… pure.

Castiel’s cousins left the room after a beat, apparently convinced that Dean and Castiel weren’t going to do anything nefarious. They walked in the direction of the kitchen, likely hoping to get some scraps early. Castiel smiled. His family’s cooking was certainly one redeeming aspect of Christmas dinner with them.

Soon Gabriel called for Castiel to come in, notably leaving Dean out of his summon. Clearly, he wanted the family to be caught off guard. Castiel grinned while he nudged Dean off of his lap. He took Dean’s hand and walked him through the house, over to the dining room where his family was busy seating themselves. He sat Dean down next to Gabriel, then took the seat next to him. He was immediately flanked by Hannah.

He glanced up and sure enough, familiar faces glared at him and Dean from across the table. He squeezed Dean’s hand in an attempt to reassure both himself and his boyfr- _fake_ boyfriend. They could do this.

One of his cousins was the first to comment. “Castiel,” Uriel sneered. “I see you’ve brought a friend.”

“Boyfriend, actually,” Castiel said, lifting their interlocked hands. “Less Obama and Biden, more Trump and Putin.” As intended, his comment warranted a few affronted gasps. He smirked, more than a little proud. If there was a perfect way to piss off homophobic relatives, he had certainly found it.

Clearly, he wasn’t the only one amused. He saw Dean’s lip twitch out of the corner of his eye, but Gabriel laughed uproariously. “Politics already?” Balthazar chastised light-heartedly. “It’s been one minute, Castiel.”

Before he could respond, their host walked in. Naomi carried a large ham, which filled the room with the scent of brown sugar and cloves. Behind her was Zachariah, holding an equally large turkey. The room went silent as the two of them set the dishes at the center of the long table, flanking them between the already-placed side dishes. They strolled over to the ends of the table, sitting down in unison. Pompous fuckers. Screw them and their awesome food.

“It smells amazing,” Hannah commented, smiling at Naomi. The room hummed with agreement, even as nobody reached to eat it. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand, drawing his attention, then nodded subtly towards the food. Castiel understood what he was asking, and shook his head. While Dean was likely used to digging in, Castiel’s family enjoyed the torture of praying in the presence of temptation. It was horrific, but Castiel had grown used to it.

“Thank you,” Naomi said, not sounding grateful in the least. She didn’t appreciate praise, it was something she simply expected. “Would anyone like to lead us in prayer?” She nodded at Dean. “How about you, young man? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Castiel seethed at her little _test_ of Dean. He tensed in preparation to call her out, but Dean interrupted it by speaking first. “I’m Dean Winchester, Castiel’s boyfriend. I’m honored that you’d ask me to pray,” he said, a charming smile on his face. He reached a hand out to Gabriel, a formal offering to hold his hand. Castiel’s family didn’t usually go _that_ far, but apparently Dean was going the whole nine yards. Gabriel took the offered hand, clearly intrigued, and the rest of the table grabbed hands to follow suit.

Dean recited the Lord’s Prayer flawlessly, every word spoken with perfect inflection. Castiel was awestruck. He knew Dean wasn’t religious in any way, never had been. Had Dean _studied?_ When Dean ended the prayer, the entire table following his chorus of “Amen,” Castiel was a little overwhelmed with pride and appreciation. He couldn’t possibly ask for a more kind, thoughtful person to have in his life.

Gabriel leaned in first, stealing the knife that rested on the table beside the ham. The entire table moved to grab food, finally bringing a bit of relaxation where tension reigned previously. People asked for various things to be passed around, and Castiel watched Dean fill his plate to overflowing with various dishes. He smiled at Dean’s voraciousness. It was sickeningly endearing.

“So Dean, why aren’t you with your own family?” Zachariah asked. He was passive aggressive and rude, as per usual.

Dean didn’t react negatively in any way, instead smiling sadly. “My father couldn’t afford to feed my little brother and I for Christmas this year, so we weren’t planning on eating. Then my brother was offered dinner with his girlfriend’s family, and Castiel insisted in turn that I come here with him. I would normally turn it down, because I truly hate feeling like a burden, but I really didn't want to feel alone on Christmas.” He turned puppy eyes on both Zachariah and Naomi in turn. “I hope you don’t mind?”

Naomi crumbled ever so slightly, Dean’s sweetness melting her cold heart. “Of course not,” she insisted. “You’re welcome to eat your fill.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Dean said, turning a blinding smile at her. He looked so _sincere_. Castiel tried not to get sucked into Dean’s charms too.

Castiel and Dean soon ate in silence, listening to the large family talk about school, church, gossip, and all sorts of other things. Castiel watched Dean lick a spot of gravy away from the corner of his lip, and had an urge to kiss him. Even doing absolutely nothing, Dean was captivating. It was… inconvenient.

Except, he technically had both reasoning and consent. So maybe it was okay? Or maybe Dean didn’t want to kiss him, but felt like he had to due to his obligations. That wasn’t consent. Maybe Castiel could kiss him on the cheek instead? That wasn’t that bad, surely.

Castiel made up his mind, and leaned in. Dean’s cheek was warm and smooth under his lips, and Castiel really didn’t want to pull away. He wanted to smother Dean in kisses, show him how he deserved to be adored. Castiel would adore him, if they really dated. He’d treat Dean so well, make him so happy. God, how he wished for that. 

Dean turned to him, a look of surprise on his face. He looked… pleased. Like Castiel had done something right, like he wasn’t using this whole _fake boyfriends_ thing as an excuse to do everything he wanted. Like he wasn’t selfish.

Deny it as he might, Castiel’s biggest enemy in this room was himself. Anyone in the world could object to his sexuality, but the only person stopping him from being happy was him. He knew what would make him happy, and this whole experience just drove that message home in his mind. Dean was the only person he could ever see himself wanting.

_Loving,_ his brain insisted. Which was bullshit. Castiel liked Dean, but he didn’t…

“You good?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” he croaked. He took a sip of apple cider (thank god for dinner drinks) to compensate. “Just distracted.” He tried to turn his thoughts back where they needed to be. He noticed Samandriel wasn’t doing anything, so he spoke up a bit to get his attention. “Samandriel, I haven’t spoken to you in forever.”

Samandriel beamed up at him, the way he always did when Castiel talked to him. Perhaps the novelty of having a ‘cool older cousin’ should’ve worn off at 14, but Samandriel hadn’t lost it. “Hello, Castiel.”

“How’ve you been? Had any girlfriends?” Castiel leaned in a bit closer and wagged his eyebrows. “Had any boyfriends?”

Samandriel blushed furiously, and Naomi snapped, “Castiel! He’s too young to be hearing about… that.”

“You tried setting me up when I was 13,” he argued.

“It was for your own good,” she huffed. “Daphne was a very nice young lady. She still is. I think you would’ve got along greatly, had you not fought about it.”

“You’re right, Daphne was a nice girl,” he agreed, then raised an eyebrow. “Emphasis on girl.” He gestured to Samandriel, not taking his eyes off of his aunt. “I’m just making sure my cousin knows that he’s welcome even if he doesn’t want to bring a Daphne home for Christmas. Unless you disagree?”

Naomi sneered. “I’ve had about enough of your disobedience, Castiel.” She pointed at Dean. “I ask you to bring a girlfriend over and this is what you bring into my house? A man?”

“Don’t talk about him like he’s not human!” Dean put set a gentle hand over Castiel’s, easing his grip from where he’d been white-knuckling the edge of the table. “He’s not a ‘this’. He’s Dean Winchester, and he’s a better person than any girl I could ever find.”

“You’re both so far from morals that you’ve convinced yourself it’s not a sin,” Naomi scoffed. “I don’t believe you deserve an input on what you’re called. It’s his manners that keep me from dismissing you right now.”

“Family doesn’t matter?”

“God’s will matters, Castiel.”

“God’s will is that you don’t cast stones unless you yourself are without sin.” Castiel gestured to the grandiose of the house, as he did earlier. “You’re a hypocrite, Naomi, and you know it. I may have love for men, but I’m not boastful or judgemental. You can say whatever sanctimonious bullshit you want when you’re muttering to the walls in a dark room, but you don’t get to do to my boyfriend or any of my loved ones what you did to me.”

“What did I do to you, exactly?”

“You made him miserable,” Dean said, before Castiel had the chance to speak. His voice was calm and collected, perfectly well-spoken. “He would sit quietly for weeks. You took away his personality, his joy.” Dean intertwined their fingers and squeezed Castiel’s hand before continuing. “You deliberately said things to make him uncomfortable, while not understanding that he was already hurting in his own mind. Of all the things Cas has ever done, disappointing his family is his biggest regret.”

Who put tears on his face? He’d never told Dean that. He’d never even told himself that. But as soon as Dean said it, he knew it was true.

Naomi’s words were cruel but she was visibly faltering. “He made the choice to be a homosexual, what happens as a result of that is not my fault.”

“It wasn’t a choice though,” Castiel said, his voice choked with tears. “Don’t you know what I wouldn’t give to be what you want me to be? To make you proud again? To have my family back?” Gabriel leaned over behind Dean to put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. The boy of support was grounding. “I just wanted to be honest with you, and I lost all of your love.”

Naomi crumbled. “You didn’t lose my love. I love you too much to let you go down a road you’re not meant for.”

“Don’t you trust that he’s exactly what God wanted him to be?” Gabriel asked, voice soft. “God doesn’t make mistakes. He wouldn’t let anything happen unless it was meant to happen.”

“Look at it this way,” Dean tried. “If in 20 years Cas dumps me and says he’s straight, then he’s on a Godly path and you were right. Until then, y’all have just gotta have faith in the big man himself instead of the rule book.”

Naomi sat silently, staring between Castiel and Dean. After a long moment, she looked at Zachariah, who’d been quiet the whole time. “Very well, then,” she said, making a decision for the entire table. “Does everyone like the ham?”

The table’s laughter was tense, but Castiel didn’t feel negativity. He felt… clean.

————

“Castiel, can I talk to you for a second?”

Cas turned around, stopping his and Dean’s journey towards the front door. “Of course, Samandriel. Would you like Dean to leave?”

“No, no, he can stay,” he insisted, then proceeded to look at his feet. He mumbled something Castiel couldn’t hear.

“You like a boy?” Dean repeated, voice soft. Samandriel nodded. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, and Castiel watched as Samandriel looked up to see Dean grinning. “Awesome. Dudes are cool.”

Samandriel grinned too, and it looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Yeah. Really cool.”

“I mean, I like girls too,” Dean added. “Which you’re allowed to do. It’s called being bi. But sometimes you meet someone and you just know they’re the best.” Dean looked to Castiel, and his eyes spoke of significance. “Falling in love with a guy isn’t something you should ever be ashamed of.”

Samandriel looked absolutely delighted, but Castiel barely noticed him. Dean’s eyes were… very green. “...messy hair, and he’s an Honors student. He’s so cool.” Samandriel paused. “Oh hey, mistletoe.”

Castiel and Dean both looked up, and sure enough, they were standing under mistletoe. How had they missed that? Boyfriends wouldn’t have a problem kissing under the mistletoe. Castiel hesitated, until he saw Dean’s pleased smile. It didn’t look fake.

When Dean leaned in to kiss him, Castiel suddenly understood movie tropes. The room truly faded away, and all he could focus on was the feeling of Dean’s lips meeting his. His hands desperately clutched at Dean’s flannel as he brought him closer, holding on as he was swept up.

Dean pulled away slowly, looking just as dazed as Castiel felt. They both broke into silly grins, and Castiel knew that Dean was just as giddy as he was. Somehow he’d missed that Dean’s comments about falling in love weren’t about Castiel’s love, but his own love for Castiel.

He leaned back in and kissed Dean again, pouring his affections into the way he cupped Dean’s cheek and gently parted his lips. Dean opened easily for him, so accepting and open. Had he been like this the whole time? How long had Castiel been ignoring his and Dean’s feelings?

This time it was Gabriel’s interruption that caused them to pull away. He wolf whistled, which made Dean laugh into the kiss. Castiel rolled his eyes even as Dean’s happiness made him smile. “May we help you, Gabriel?”

“Maybe hold back on the hot stuff til you get home. Poor Alfie here isn’t equipped to deal with dudes kissing.” He clapped a hand over the boy’s shoulder and whispered conspiratorially to Dean, “Just wait until he discovers the internet.”

Samandriel blushed furiously but Dean just laughed again, and the sound caught Castiel up in its light. Dean’s presence and joy had too strong of a pull to be ignored. His joy was… endless.

As they said goodbye and walked out, Castiel mostly went through the motions and let Dean lead. He sat in the car and kissed Dean again, just because he could. Dean happily kissed him back, and Castiel smiled. Dean was all the feelings of holiday joy, wrapped up in one year-round box.

Dean was perfect, and he was Castiel’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, Jess! Merry belated Christmas! ❤️ To everyone else, thank you for reading. I had fun writing this (for all that I stressed miserably over voice chats in Discord). Speaking of Discord, this was written for the Profound Bond Winter Wonderland Exchange! If you wanna join the wonderful server now that Tumblr is in shambles, feel free to join us over [this way](https://discord.gg/zG6yX8b).


End file.
